mastiffbookfandomcom-20200216-history
Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff
Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff is a fan made book series based off the TV Show: Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocket kingdom. The book series depicts the shows plot with a few edited parts and twists. The books are written in first-person and are told by the royal guard 'Danny'. The series currently contains four books, which were originally intended to be the only books which would be produced. After the TV Show ended, the fourth book depicted the ending to the series and therefore, ending the book series. However, as of 2015, the writer has confirmed a fifth book, which will contain the same characters but will not depict the show, due to it being over. List of Books *Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff *Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff II: William Rules *Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff III: A Jolly Christmas *Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff IV: A Mastiff Hope *Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff V: A New Era *Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff VI: Success to Demise Synopsis: I: William gives Danny a diary to keep him occupied. Danny writes down the story of Ava and Kate switching places. II: William gives Danny a second diary and Danny writes about his slight fall out with William. III: On the night of Christmas Eve, the petbuster steals Danny and takes him to his cages. IV: The petbuster returns Danny to Pocketville due to having no use for him. Kate and Magic defeat the petbuster and get him arrested. V: Three years later, Danny decides himself to make another diary, rewriting the adventures of trying to bring justice to the petbuster after he killed Ava. VI: The petbuster catches Danny, William, Magic and Pally and holds them up for auction. The four escape back to pocket kingdom and power the broken friendship heart to revive Ava, who then kills the petbuster. She sends Pally to earth so he can be with his destined owner Robert. Then, the royal guards have to keep powering the heart with the power of friendship so it will stay together so Ava can stay alive. The royal guards feel bad for the petbuster, but not before learning he abused his animals, and was a fomer criminal. Then their guilt vanished. Plot Pocket Kingdom is filled with pets, destined to be united with someone on earth who needs a pet. When someone on earth has a problem, The siamese cat, Princess Ava will sense this. She will use a magic book to match the person with a pet, who she will send to earth with the magical friendship heart. Her jealous twin sister: Eva, and her dog guards, Soul and Gourt, interrupt the Oristalfo's ceremony, who was going to be sent to earth by Ava. Gourt leaps for the friendship heart and bites it, breaking it in two, thus, sending Ava to earth and Oristalfo's future owner: Kate, to Pocket Kingdom. Characters Danny William Balloon Meela Ava Eva Soul Gourt Kate Oristalfo/Magic Petbuster Andy Gillan Jeff Sheep